Forever and Always
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: A series of Tylena oneshots, sometimes twoshots. Most of them are AU, romance, friendship, and once in a while some sad ones. Rated T but that will eventually change!
1. Forever and Always

**A/N; This story will consist of a bunch of Tylena aka Tyler/Elena oneshots (sometimes twoshots), and I'll try to frequently update every week. For those of you still waiting on my Tylena story "Once Is Never Enough" I'm out of inspiration. Also, most of these stories are inspired by songs. And almost all of these stories are AU.**

_FOREVER AND ALWAYS_

_PARACHUTE_

Elena sat at the kitchen table with a magazine propped open, her eyes wandering over to the clock hanging over the window. It was getting late, she was sure Tyler said he was going to at least call before eight 'o clock tonight. It was now seven.

With the minutes ticking by, she got up and crossed over to the large windowsill, sitting down and gazing at the setting sun.

Making a snap decision, she pressed speed dial number two, and drummed her fingers impatiently on the glass.

"Elena, hey!" Her brother Jeremy said cheerfully. She felt a small smile tug at her lips. Jeremy could always make her feel more calm and happy.

"Hey, Jeremy. I wanted to ask if you, by any chance, saw Tyler today?" She asked, looking back at the clock.

"Nope. Why? Is he okay?"

Elena hesitated before deciding not to worry him. "Everything's fine. He must just be running late."

She hung up her phone and closed her eyes, letting her forehead drop against the window. "Where are you?" Elena whispered, her brown hair falling in her face.

A half hour later her phone brought her out of her thoughts as she reached for it, pressing 'talk.'

"Hello?" She said anxiously, praying it was Tyler.

"Elena? Oh, thank God! Listen, you need to come to the hospital, now!" Caroline's voice sent waves of disappointment through Elena.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Elena asked. Caroline made a sound that sounded like a sob.

"It's Tyler."

X

As Elena drove cautiously down the highway, her mind kept racing. Memories flashed before her, one in particular kept replaying in her head ever since Caroline gave a brief run by of what happened.

DECEMBER

Elena grinned wide at her boyfriend for two years as he came back in the room with a smirk on his face. Climbing in bed next to her, Elena immediately snugged up to his warm body.

"'Lena, I have something to ask you," Tyler said quietly, and Elena looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Gently moving her off of him, Tyler rolled back out of bed and gracefully on the floor.

"Tyler?" She questioned as he knelt in front of her in one knee, pulling out a black box from his pocket.

"Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" He asked, his brown eyes locked onto hers.

"Oh my god, is this a joke?" Elena shrieked happily with tears in her eyes. Tyler just smiled and shook his head.

"Of course!" Elena giggled and he jumped up and spun her around happily. She held out her hand and he slid the ring on her tan fingers.

"I love you so much, Tyler Lockwood."

PRESENT

Elena nervously walked down the hall with a nurse.

"Tyler was in a car crash," the nurse said quietly. Elena nodded and lifted her arms up to cross them, but they ended up falling at her sides.

"I know. My friend called me. Um, how exactly did he crash?"

The nurse sighed and stopped in front of a door. "The usual. A driver came out of nowhere and smashed into Tyler. Unfortunately, the driver ran away and left Tyler there."

"So is her going to be okay?"

The nurse avoided her question. "This is his room."

With that, she walked away and left Elena. Blinking away tears, she put a wobbly smile on her face and pushed the door open.

She stopped herself from gasping as she spotted her fiancé lying in a hospital bed, his eyes barely open. He was bruised and beat up pretty horribly. Soundlessly moving across the room, she sat in a chair next to him and grabbed his hand, holding onto it a little too tightly.

"'Lena?" Tyler whispered as his head slowly turned towards her. She nodded.

"Shhh, baby, it's me. I'm here," Elena whispered back, a tear escaping as she looked down at their hands. Tyler's finger was touching her engagement ring.

"I want two kids," Tyler said softly. Elena gave him a questioning look. "A boy and a girl."

"We could name them Jenna and Mason," Elena said. Tyler smiled wide and nodded.

"Definitely. We'll move far away from boring Mystic Falls. Maybe to New York City, or something. You could bring Jeremy too, if you wanted. We'd live happily."

"Or somewhere near the mountains. Like a little cozy cabin," Elena continued with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. But there'd have to be a playground for the kids."

"And it has to be safe."

"Safe. Yeah."

Tyler's eyes were struggling to stay open, and Elena found her heart breaking as she quickly stood up.

"I'll be right back.."

She exited the room and pulled the same nurse aside, telling her the plan.

X

"Tyler?" Elena said quietly. He looked at her and then at the man standing next to her.

"We're getting married, babe," Elena said with a warm smile on her face as she sat down next to him. He grinned.

X

After the vows were done, a doctor came in and checked on Tyler without saying a word.

"'Lena."

Elena looked at him and gave his hand a slight squeeze. The doctor and she shared a look as they both heard the beeps slowly grow quieter.

"Whatever happens today, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, and I want you to know that if I'm not with you in the future, that I'll be watching over you, and I'll always love you. You're everything to me, and I want you to be happy. Please remember if I'm not there, that I'll love you forever.. and always…" Tyler's voice grew quiet and Elena felt tears stream down her face.

"Please.." Elena sobbed into his chest. "Tyler, please!"

"Elena."

She looked up to see a tear filled Jeremy standing over her. He lifted her up and she fell against him, exhausted. They left the room, both sobbing.

She looked back and mouthed her final words to him. "I'll love you forever, forever and always.."


	2. If I Had You

_If I Had You_

_Adam Lambert_

_*_AU, took place way before the pilot episode*

Tyler Lockwood stood in his crowded living room, still in his football jersey from the earlier game. His team had won, and so Matt suggested a victory party. So here he was, drinking beer after beer as he watched over the guests.

Most of the girls here were cheerleaders, popular girls whom he's already dated and/or fucked. So there probably wasn't going to be excitement today. He pouted and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Just then, a brunette came smashing into him, sending his beer to the ground. He cursed silently and listened to the girl say over and over again how sorry she was.

He looked up to find himself looking at a drunken Elena Gilbert. She stared back at him with wide, watery eyes.

"Omigosh, I so didn't see you standing there!" Elena said, and Tyler just gave her a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it, Gilbert. Just help me clean this up, will you?" Tyler bent over with a few napkins in his hands. Elena clumsily leaned down next to him, wiping beer off of the floor.

"Oh, and congrats on the win. You were amazing out there," she said with a wink. Tyler smirked. Elena stood up and casually smoothed out her short skirt, and Tyler couldn't help but notice her long, tan legs.

Elena caught him staring and grinned wide, all perfect white teeth. She turned to leave and looked over her shoulder at Tyler. "Well, I'll see you around, Lockwood."

He nodded at her and watched as she walked away, joining the rest of the cheerleading team.

All night he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

X

"So, who are you taking to homecoming?" Matt asked him one day during school. Tyler slammed his locker shut and gave him a long look.

"Homecoming? Haven't thought about it," Tyler lied smoothly. Sure, he's thought about it, but he had no one he wanted to take.

"Oh. I was going with Elena, but I'm sure she has someone for you," Matt said nicely. Tyler rolled his eyes. Matt and Elena, the perfect couple, most likely going to be homecoming king and queen.

"Yeah. Whatever." Tyler turned to walk away, but only to come face to face with Elena herself.

She gave him a sweet smile. "Tyler! How are you?"

Tyler shrugged and brushed past.

X

The homecoming dance sucked. Tyler had girls hanging all over him, Matt was surrounded by people, and Elena was chatting with the cheerleading team. The worst dance so far, or at least that's what Tyler thought.

"And now, it's time to present our homecoming king and queen!" Bonnie Bennett, one of Elena's cheerleader friends, boomed happily into the microphone. Taking an envelope from some girl, she pulled it out dramatically and smiled slightly.

"This year's homecoming king led us to victory tonight, shining on the football field. He had everyone wooed with his skills. Come up here and accept your crown, Tyler Lockwood!" Bonnie yelled gleefully.

Tyler's eyes widened as people cheered. He was sure it was Matt when Bonnie began talking, but Tyler was the one who won the game earlier.

When he reached the stage, Bonnie placed the crown on his head and pecked his cheek.

"Congrats!" She beamed and went back to the microphone.

Bonnie checked the card again and grinned wide. "I think we all know who this year's homecoming queen is, right? The most beautiful, friendly, _cheerful_ girl in Robert E. Lee High School! Elena, come up here!"

The crowd went wild, well except for Caroline Forbes and the other girls on the cheerleading team who clapped politely, as Elena strutted onto the stage. Bonnie excitedly placed the tiara on Elena's head, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping back.

Bright lights shone on Tyler and Elena as they stood side by side on stage, and Tyler wanted nothing more than for this night to be over.

Elena had led them out into the middle of the dance floor, where he guessed they were supposed to do some lame down together.

Tyler pulled Elena closer than necessary and danced with her. They moved as one, and Elena smiled wide up at him. Her dress was a beautiful black dress that fit her body like liquid, highlighting her curves. She looked stunning, and Tyler had to admit that he was extremely jealous of Matt for landing her. How he did though, was still a mystery to him. I mean, Tyler always thought he was hotter than Matt, so why didn't Elena want him?

As the dance ended, people came swarming at them, spewing compliments all over the place, and Elena talked with everyone as Tyler just stood there beside her. Elena's arm was looped through him for some reason, and he felt bad just pulling away from her.

Elena then turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"You're quiet. The homecoming king is supposed to talk to everyone. What if they regret their decision?" Elena said teasingly.

Tyler smirked. "Please, I'm the hottest guy here. No one is regretting anything."

"Hottest guy, eh?"

"You know it," Tyler teased. Elena smirked and casually edged him towards the dance floor.

"Well, the hottest guy here should dance with his queen," Elena taunted. Tyler looked over to where Matt was looking bored as he talked to Caroline, and looked away quickly.

"My queen, can I have this dance?" Tyler asked in an odd accent, earning a giggle from Elena.

She curtsied and took his hand. "You shall, my king."

They laughed and spun around the dance floor all night. Tyler realized something scary; He was falling for his best friend's girlfriend.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending. I had no clue how to end it lol. Well, this was inspired after reading The Vampire Diaries novels, and I don't know, Elena was at the dance and Tyler was all over her. *shrugs* Somehow this came out of that.**

**Oh, and Once Is Never Enough is deleted. I had to guys, sorry. BUT "Never Went Away" is up and I don't know what to do with that story..**

**Reviews are always welcome. *hint hint***


	3. Someone Like You

_SOMEONE LIKE YOU_

_ADELE_

Elena Gilbert, now 21 years old, settled into a comfortable seat across from her sister in law, Annabelle Johnson. Anna and Jeremy got married as soon as she was brought back from the dead as a human, and they were happier than ever.

"Elena! Omigosh, you look amazing!" Anna gushed and Elena beamed.

"Thanks, Anna."

Elena ordered two coffees, and told Anna all about the classes she chose for college. She was studying to be a nurse.

"Hey, did you hear about Tyler?" Anna suddenly said.

Elena's heart ached a little at the mention of his name. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't love Tyler anymore. Of course she did, and she always would. They had a bad break up, but she wishes him well. Besides, it was her fault they broke up. She was so busy with her life, the Salvatores, her brother, everything. It was a mess, and they eventually began fighting every chance they got.

"Elena?"

Elena snapped back to reality. "No. What about Tyler?"

"He's married now. Crazy, right? Apparently he fell in love with Caroline, remember her? Of course you do. Anyway, since the whole werewolf and vampire thing, they can't have children and whatever, but they're happy. Really happy. And, they're moving back to Mystic Falls... today."

Her hands gripped the edge of the table in shock, but Elena kept a tight smile on her face.

Caroline Forbes. Her best friend, Caroline Forbes.

She knew how Elena felt about Tyler still, but she married him.

Make that her ex-best friend, Caroline Forbes.

X

"That'll be sixty dollars," the cashier said. Elena nodded and handed over the money, grabbing her shopping bags.

"Jesus, Elena!" Jeremy whined as she placed the bags in his hands. Smirking, she exited the store, only to bang into a hard body.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elena said, and Jeremy snickered from behind. She stared up at the man in front of her and gasped audibly, to her horror.

"Elena."

Tyler Lockwood stood in front of her, wide smile and all. He looked almost the same, except a little taller, muscular, and there was that wedding bang on his finger that Elena couldn't resist glaring at.

"Tyler, it's been a while," Elena said awkwardly. Jeremy's phone rang and he wandered away to answer it, leaving them alone.

"Yeah, it has been a while."

They stood in an uncomfortable silence, and Elena couldn't help but wonder why Tyler wasn't saying anything. He was always one to start up conversations, never awkward or shy.

"So, I'll see you around?" Tyler finally said, and Elena only nodded before brushing past him.

X

Two weeks later, Elena found herself at the home of Caroline and Tyler Lockwood. Ugh, it sounded horrible in her head.

Why was she here, you ask? Well, all the 'friends' of they happily married couple were gathered there today to congratulate them on the wedding. It made her feel sick inside.

"Elena! Wow, you look older!" Caroline exclaimed as she embraced Elena in a tight hug. Elena just put on a fake smile and nodded politely.

"Hello, Caroline. You look.. exactly the same," Elena said, no willing to give the girl a compliment. Caroline's lips tugged down in a slight frown before pulling Elena away from the crowd.

"Before you get all mad at me, I honestly thought marrying Tyler wouldn't bother you, but apparently I was wrong. Geez, Elena, it's been years! Get over him. He's mine now, and you need to find someone to make you happy."

"I am happy," Elena insisted. Caroline barked out a harsh laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"Happy? Elena, you are not happy. You'll never be happy until you let go of the past. Meet someone new! Meet someone who will treat you right, meet someone who's human! You deserve that much."

With those last words, Caroline brushed past Elena.

Elena stood there for a while after, tears running down her face.

X

Elena walked into the Mysic Grill, dressed up and hoped she looked somewhat nice. Tonight she agreed to go out on a date with Matt, to get her mind off of other things that have been bothering her lately.

"Elena! Wow, you look stunning," Matt said and gave her a small hug. Elena looked up and smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Thank you, Matt. You look handsome as well," she said softly and kissed his cheek lightly.

X

Lying in bed later that night, Elena couldn't keep the smile of off her face whenever she thought of Matt. She didn't need you-know-who to make her happy. She had someone better than him, someone who would do everything in his power to keep her full of joy.

"Elena Donovan," she whispered to herself, loving the sound of it.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been too busy to do anything really. But I'm back with this short one shot, that you'll hopefully like. I tried to put as much T/E as possible in there but kinda failed epically. **


End file.
